Cuando los ojos de la luna se apagan
by Chie Abi
Summary: A veces el amor no es siempre correspondido o se lo damos a alguien que no se lo merece aunque en los cuentos nos lo pinten de colores casi siempre es a blanco y negro.


**Cuando los ojos de la luna se apagan**

_Lo más triste en este mundo es querer a alguien antes de que te quería a ti.* _

Ella estaba parada con ambas manos puestas en el barandal que dividía al muelle de la playa, un mar casi tan grande como el que había frente a sus ojos recorría su rostro en forma de incontables lagrimas, la brisa fría de la noche rozaba su cara y ondeaba su largo y oscuro cabello ha su voluntad como tratando de darle un ligero consuelo al dolor que corrompía su ser.

Su mirada estaba pérdida en lo infinito del mar, donde este se unía al cielo intentando alcanzarse uno al otro sin poderlo, como si se hubiera quedado estática en ese lugar, ese momento, en que su mundo se derrumbo…

_Flash back…_

-¡Hinata! Debes decirle a Naruto que lo amas. Dijo Ino algo angustiada y nerviosa.

-¿Cuál es tu insistencia de hoy? Siempre me has dicho que buscara el momento indicado para decírselo, no creo estar lista para su respuesta. Expreso Hinata ya desesperada por la insistencia de su amiga.

-¡Ahh! Debes decírselo hoy antes de la fiesta de graduación. Dijo Ino caminando de un lado hacia el otro agotando la poca paciencia que tenía.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre que yo no sepa? Pregunto Hinata ya preocupada por la actitud de su amiga.

-No te puedo decir pero debes hacerlo hoy o será muy tarde, demasiado tarde y pueda que te arrepientas por el resto de tu vida. Respondió Ino ya parada en enfrente de su amiga y tomando sus manos.

-Está bien esta noche me armare de valor y se lo diré. Expreso Hinata al ver la profunda preocupación de su amiga.

_Fin del flash back_

Ya la noche estaba avanzada y Hinata se encontraba en la misma posición en la que se había colocado al llegar allí.

_-Ella lo sabía, y no me lo dijo, hasta ella me traiciono, si en realidad lo hubiera querido me lo hubiera dicho. _Pensó Hinata volteando su rostro para ver a una pareja de enamorados sentados en un banco a un par de metros lejos de ella.

_Flash Back…_

-Hinata, podrías darte prisa, no sé cuál es tu insistencia en llegar temprano. Dijo Neji bastante cortante.

-Ya voy.

Neji había tomado el camino más largo hacia la escuela, no quería darle gusto a su prima, causando que llegaran tarde a la fiesta.

Al llegar, Naruto se encontraba en el escenario ayudando a Sasuke a arreglar el equipo de sonido que se había dañado a mitad de la fiesta, Hinata busco con la mirada a Ino pero no la encontró, pero aun así cumpliría con su objetivo. Camino hacia el escenario con una firmeza que no había tenido nunca, el amor, la esperanza de ser correspondida por ese ser que la inspiraba a seguir adelante, a demostrarle a todos que podía hasta con el mundo si este se le enfrentaba, el estaba allí, ahí hermoso como siempre ayudando a su amigo, mirando concentradamente a un amplificador con esos hermosos ojos azules que la habían hecho suspirar más de una vez, su respiración se entrecortaba, sus manos sudaban como si un rio corriera por ellas, su corazón latía aceleradamente como queriendo salir de su pecho, no sabía si llegaría viva al momento más decisivo de su vida . Ya se encontraba frente a él, había subido al escenario sin darse cuenta.

-¡Hola Hinata! ¿Piensas ayudarnos? Dijo Naruto bastante sonriente al ver a Hinata llegar.

-No, ¿Quisiera hablar contigo?

-Podrías esperar a que termine con este pequeño problema. Respondió enredando sus dedos en unos cables.

-No, tiene que ser ahora –_más tarde podría no tener el valor- _. Pensó Hinata sonrojándose un poco.

-Está bien. Dijo esta vez apretando los botones del amplificador de una manera sin sentido lógico.

-Yo…Yo…

-Dime Hinata. Dijo Naruto mirando a los ojos a Hinata con una gran sonrisa sin dejar de apretar los botones.

-Yo te amo. Dijo de manera casi imperceptible.

-Podrías hablar más alto, no te escuche, ¡ese es!. Exclamo señalando un botón azul.

-¡YO TE AMO! -Grito Hinata escuchándola todo el salón gracias a que el botón que presiono Naruto activo el amplificador, las mejillas de Hinata al notar lo sucedido tomaron un color rojo bermellón.

Naruto se quedo pasmado con los ojos como 2 platos mirando bastante turbado a Hinata.

-Hiii….Yooo…

En ese instante llego corriendo Sakura por una puerta de atrás del escenario que lo comunicaba con el patio, paso corriendo al lado de Hinata sin notarla, plantándole un beso en la boca a Naruto en un tierno abrazo, en frente de todos que se habían quedado mirando esperando la respuesta de Naruto sobre la confesión de Hinata, la cara de sorpresa de los espectadores era simple en frente a la de confusión mezclada con decepción y asombro que reflejaba el rostro de Hinata.

-Tu sabias.

Al oír la voz de Hinata, Sakura se giro pasmada para ver a su amiga.

-Tu sabias –repitió Hinata- Tú lo sabías, porque lo hiciste.

-Hinata yooo…

Todos miraban atentamente lo que ocurría en el escenario como si se tratara de una obra teatral.

-Hinata yo –término de decir Sakura, sin tartamudear- yo lo amo, siempre estuve esperando que te le declararas pero nunca lo hacías y no puedo dirigir mi vida según tus decisiones, espere y espere mucho pero ya no podía mas y sabes, mi amor era correspondido.

-Hinata es cierto –Dijo Naruto sin mirarla a la cara- me entere de los sentimientos de Sakura hace unos instantes, y yo también la quiero no es mi intención lastimarte pero yo no te quiero de esa manera.

Hinata salió corriendo por la misma puerta que había entrado Sakura minutos antes y corrió, corrió hasta el cansancio con el alma y el corazón roto, deteniéndose en el muelle y allí se quedo observando el mar-.

_Fin del Flash back_

Hinata aun estaba ahí, parada, enfocada en aquel momento donde le habían roto el corazón en mil pedazos, cada uno de los cuales seguía amando aun mas a aquel chico que la había rechazado por su amiga, la traición de su amiga, como podía hacerle eso alguien a quien le había regalado su confianza y cariño ciegamente, no podía mas, ya no le quedaban lagrimas, y no había llorado lo suficiente como para limpiar sus heridas, no tenía razón para alegrarse, para seguir adelante, no podría refugiarse en su padre quien la tildaría como débil, para terminar comparándola con su hermana, el seria más feliz si ella fuera la primogénita en vez de ella, ¿porque estaba allí?, no tenía ninguna razón para existir, para seguir, no podía confiar en nadie más, su única razón para buscar un futuro, no la amaba, de seguro solo había sido su amigo desde un principio por lastima, eso era lo único que podía inspirar, inclusive a ella misma, lastima, simple lastima, ni siquiera era buena en algo, solo para estar ahí observando a todos seguir su vida buscando su felicidad, podría seguir ese camino pero lo único que la haría feliz la había destruido por completo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Le pregunto una chica que la había visto hay desde hace mucho rato sin moverse.

Hinata la miro tristemente despegándose del barandal y empezando a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

_Si aunque sea, supiera que alguna vez alguien me querrá, sin sentir lástima de mí, si supiera, si mi padre me querrá como a mi hermana. -_Pensó Hinata deteniéndose de repente frente a un acantilado- _Esa es la solución, morir ya nadie más me tendría lastima, ya no tendría que necesitar que nadie me quisiera._

La brisa helada ondeaba su negro cabello a su propio compas, sus ojos ya sin brillo miraban perdidos a la luna, el reflejo de esta era casi imperceptible en los ojos de esta, por el color tan parecido entre ambas, Hinata miro hacia el mar ya no tenía más lagrimas que derramar para limpiar sus heridas pero el mar se encargaría de ello, inspiro levemente y salto.

Sintió la brisa ponerse aun mas helada al chocar contra su cuerpo durante la caída, su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, pero ella estaba tranquila esperando su tan deseado fin, donde ya no sufriría, donde nada la perturbaría y se estrello bruscamente contra el mar.

Fin.

******************

Espero que les haya gustado mi primer fanfic de Naruto, quizás para ser el primero lo hice demasiado triste pero así lo sentí, el amor no siempre o más bien casi nunca es un mar de rosas o es correspondido. Déjenme reviews para saber si tengo futuro en esta área de fanfiction.

*******************

Naruto y los otros personajes son Propiedad de © Masashi Kishimoto, y su respectiva Compañía.

*******************

_*_(De euroresidentes . com) con una ligera modificación. ¡No me demanden!


End file.
